


Domestic

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, adopted baby, kind of AU but kind of not at the same time, uber fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek take care of their adopted baby Mason. Derek denies coddling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Domestic**

“You know, you coddle him a lot.” Derek said grabbing a clean dish and putting it in the cabinet. 

 

 

Stiles was spoon feeding little baby Mason. 

 

 

 

“Look who’s talking.” Stiles divulged. “I’ve seen you when you don’t think anybody else is watching. You take care of Mason and make little animal noises to soothe him when he cries.” 

 

 

 

Derek snorted. 

 

 

“Why do you always try to hide your feelings Derek? There’s so much more to you under that ‘tough guy’ exterior.” 

 

 

 

Mason’s little arms started flailing and he clapped his hands as he watched Derek and Stiles bicker. “Ughuu..” Mason giggled. His baby blue eyes glinting at Derek. 

 

 

“What is he doing? Stiles!” 

 

 

Mason grabbed a small handful of food and flung it at Derek. 

 

 

Small chunky droplets of baby food clung to Derek’s black henley t-shirt.

 

 

Stiles chuckled, his right hand coming up over his mouth. 

 

 

“Daddy, ” Mason’s tiny hands clapped in glee. 

 

 

 

Derek looked up, the shock of Mason’s first words evident on his face. 

 

 

 

“Did he just—?” Stiles started.

 

 

 

“I think he did.”

 

 

 

Stiles instinctively wove his hands with Derek’s. Derek smiled.

 

 

They were a family. 

 

 

 

Albeit maybe a little dysfunctional.

 

 

Okay maybe a lot. 

 

 

They had each other and that’s all they really needed.

 

 

It was strangely

 

 

_Domestic._


End file.
